prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC13
is the 13th episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 255th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Inori takes it upon herself to cure Chiffon after she comes down with an illness. '' Summary While the girls eat, Tarte plays a game when he notices Chiffon doesn't look well. He asks the girls to check her, and worriedly Inori attempts to use what she's learned from her father, due to her dream of becoming a vet some day. She checks Chiffon to try to figure out where she hurts, but she sees nothing unusual or obvious, but this causes her grief and she decides to ask him to check on her. As she arrives home and tries finding her parents she finds them in the middle of packing. Her mother informs her that they must leave for the farm to help a cow give birth and they'll be gone until the following day. Inori becomes depressed upon hearing this, but she decides to keep trying. Using her computer she does some research but is unable to find anything as the midnight hours approach. She sees Chiffon has been getting worse, causing her to continue looking. Elsewhere, as everyone else is asleep- Soular, in his human form approaches two people playing with a game device. He asks about the game, then he uses it to summon a Nakewameke, causing them to run away. That morning Inori woke up to see that Chiffon is even worse. She opens the window for some air and happens to spot an egg floating by. Love and Miki run out to see what is going on and they find other people watching the egg drift by as well. They worry when it begins to crack, and it hatches into a another Nakewamake; forming into a large Bird, based on the character from that video game. The girls quickly defeat it, but it returns to life as Soular informs them that is is an immortal bird that cannot be defeated. As Inori watches Peach and Berry get beat up, she realizes she can either save them but leave Chiffon behind; or she can continue to try to help Chiffon but let her friends continue to get hurt. Stressed, she begins to cry, which Chiffon sees. She assures her that she can go and fight and suddenly, a yellow light shines from her Linkrun and produces a yellow Pickrun. As a tired Peach and Berry look on, they see Cure Pine join them and fight the Nakewameke and releashes her upgraded power, Healing Prayer Fresh. With everything back to normal, Inori attempts to try to help Chiffon again. By now, the girls are left shocked after finally being informed that Chiffon isn't feeling well because she hasn't learned how to poop yet. Major Events *Kirun, the yellow Pickrun first appears. *Cure Pine performs Healing Prayer Fresh for the first time. *Cure Pine receives the Pine Flute. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Chiffon *Tarte *Kirun Villains *Minami Shun / Soular *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Yamabuki Naoko *Yamabuki Tadashi *Kaoru Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!